zac10fandomcom-20200213-history
Drago
"Drago" is Zacs Guardian Bakugan. As a Pyrus Dragonoid, his true form is that of a large red dragon. He serves not only as a battle partner, but also as a protector and source of wisdom. He's impatient and does not like to fight, but wants to help Zac protect his home,and the dimension of Vestroia. Over the the years, Zac and Drago gradually build up their friendship, and by the 1st years end, the two had become close friends. Personality In Vestroia it has been mentioned that Drago used to be very ferocious but being with Zac so long has calmed him down. He is still very impatient and hot tempered and often gets quite annoyed with Zac although they always make up. Whenever Zac and Drago fight he usually is refers to him as "human" instead of his name. He usually dislikes fighting only coming in at the right moment. Wavern and Drago were in love and had been seeing each other since they met, and he promiseed to allow her to visit the other world(Earth), a wish he eventually grants. Wavern also had a tendency to call Drago by the pet name of "Dragoruny". Drago has a deep hate for Reaper,and Naga, due to their lust for power, which causes them to go insane. He also disliked Hydranoid,and Helios although this seems to have ended after Hydranoid came into the possession of Wes. He also became friends with Helios after he and Spectra joined the Brawlers and Helios abandoned his quest to be the Ultimate Bakugan. Evolutions Titanium Dragonoid Attribute:Pyrus Power:1700g Events: he battled Ziperator and Jetro by himself and defeats them with one strike (Dragon Strength), but he missed the first time around due to him seeing a vision of Razenoid. He later battles Bolcanon first and then with Horridian and Bolcanon by himself again and wins. He also couldn't control his new powers and almost destroyed the Battle Field in Bakugan Interspace. Plus he had a lot of visions of Razenoid and Mag Mel alongside Zac. he and Zac decide that they have to control Drago's new powers so they train in an abandoned arena, which was closed for repairs. Later when he uses Dragon Hard Striker he loses control of his powers and he then somehow spawned Zenthon which is a Mechtogan and starts attacking him for an unknown reason (Later we learn that Mechtogan are physical manifestations of abilities created when Brawler and Bakugan are not in sync. This explains why Drago spawned him, because him and Zac weren't working together fluently). Zenthon was powerful enough to break through his shield (Titanium Screen) with his bare hands. After he uses Core Buster, Zenthon leaves and goes to the arena that Marucho is battling on. At the end of the episode, Dan and himself come to the conclusion that training is not all they need. Blitz Dragonoid Attribute:Pyrus Power:900g events: He evolved from Lumino Dragonoid into Blitz Dragonoid after defeating Dragonoid Colossus due to Dragonoid Colossus forcing him to evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. During the battle against Lumino Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus, Nurzak talked about the first two Bakugan created from the Sacred Orb, the first being the Dragonoid and Dharaknoid. After Lumino Dragonoid defeats him Dragonoid Colossus talks about the Bakugan and there was a shadow of Blitz Dragonoid and a shadow of Phantom Dharak. Also Dragonoid Colossus also mentioned that some DNA of Dragonoids and Dharaknoids are in every Bakugan. He battled lots of Gundalian Bakugan alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Strikeflier, and Akwimos and they defeated them with ease. Also he combined with Dragonoid Colossus. He battled Dharak Colossus first and after defeating Dharak's extra armor, went for Dharak himself. Even though Dharak used Airkor to take out Jakalier and Axator Gear, Dragonoid Colossus gave Dan and Drago and ability card called "Spire Dragon". Drago then used it to defeat Dharak. However, he and Dan are put in jail by a hypnotized Cooper. Zac and Drago were trapped in a Gundalia Prison by Cooper and at the end of the episode Dan and Drago fainted due to Kazarina. He appeared in Kazarina's Lab in a tube unable to move or to do anything. Also Kazarina was examing Blitz Dragonoid's DNA Code and said to Emperor Barodius it is nearly Identacal to Dharak's DNA Code. Kazarina fused his DNA with Dharak's and it forced Dharak to evolve into Phantom Dharak. He was saved by Coredem by breaking through the tube in Kazarina's Lab. Also he battled Aranaut alongside Lumagrowl and Coredem but failed. He battled Aranaut, Krakix, Hawktor, and Lythirus, Linehalt alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Awkimos, and Coredem.Drago also got mad when they used Coredem for their dirty work and then Drago defeated Hawktor, Lythirus and Krakix using only one ability "Spire Dragon". When they were defeated he then retreat and go back to Neathia alongside Dargonoid colossus,Wes, Zac, Julie, Strikeflier, Akwimos, Kevin, Coredem and Cooper. He battled Hawktor and his Battle Gear (Swayther) and there was no outcome. He is later is very surprised that the Hypnotized Phantom Dharak defeated all the Castle Knights in one attack and say "This is the new power that Phantom Dharak has now". He battled Phantom Dharak,Hawktor, Lythirus and other Gundalian Bakugan alongside Rubanoid, Phosphos, Plitheon, Raptorix, Contestir, Akwimos, Strikflier, Coredem, Dragonoid Colossus and was joined later by Sabator, Lumagrowel and Avior. Everyone was defeated by Phantom Dharak in one blow, except himself but just as when they were about to battle one-on-one, the Sacred Orb transports himself, Zac,Wes, Barodius and Dharak between dimensions, where they learned the Sacred Orb, (Code Eve) is the Mother light of all Bakugan. he and Zac listened to the Code Eve about the Bakugan. It was also shown that the Orignial Dragonoid created Vestroia and The Orignal Dharaknoid created Neathia and Gundalia due to their power being to incredible so it split the dimensions. Also it is revealed that he and Dharak were destined to battle and Zac and Wes was destined to battle and to be their partners. He then battles Phantom Dharak in a battle and despite losing the first round he ends up winning the battle due to him winning in the 2nd and 3rd round. Later Barodius couldn't except their defeat and rehyponotized Phantom Dharak to him fly to The Sacred Orb only to be disintegrated by it (or trapped inside). When they were destroyed Dharak`s Power and Switch Code transfered over to Wes`s other bakugn Pyrus Helios MK2 and evolved him into Darkus infinity Heliosand Barodias`s Switch Code for Dharak transfered over to Wes, Code Eve grants her power to Drago and it forced him to evolve into Titanium Dragonoid. Lumino Dragonoid Attribute:Pyrus Power:810g Events: Drago evolved from Helix Dragonoid because Neo gave him The Element and Became a Triple Ultimate Bakugan He battled Contestir and wins very easily. Also Lumino Dragonoid's new Battle Gear (Explosix) was used for the first time. He battled against Linehalt, Aranaut, Hawktor, Krakix, Sabator and Lythirus alongside with Strikeflier, Coredem, Lumagrowel, Akwimos, Dharak, and Raptorix on Neathia but was interupted by the Sacred Orb by transporting the Gundalians and hypnotized Kids back to Gundalia. He battled Aranaut and Phosphos. He easily took down Phosphos, but had difficulty taking down Aranaut due Ian not being a good brawler with him, until Zac and Strikeflier crashed the party.(they switched bakugan eailer) they switched back bakugan so Drago and Strikeflier won the battle He battled Krakix and Contestir with his Battle Gear (Explosix Gear) alongside Strikeflier and he wins. He only appeared in the third round of the battle to help Strikeflier because he was getting hurt by Krakix's Battle Gear (Vicer). He battled lots of hypnotized kids Bakugan and defeated them really easily. Then he battled a kid named Koji and he used his brand new Mobile Assault Vehicle, Raytheus. After Drago uses Raytheus he wins the battle with one ability. He battled Darkus Glowtronoid and Rubanoid. In the first round it was a draw and in the second round he wins with the help with a Mobile Assault Vehicle (Jakalier) and his Battle Gear (Explosix Gear). He battled Colossus Linehalt with his Battle Gear (Explosix Gear) but was defeated after that he kept supporting Dharak in his battle against Linehalt, Riptor, Smashtor, and Exokor. He was still down but got up and let Dharak continue the battle with Colossus Linehalt. Since Colossus Dragonoid went into Zac's Ultimatrix he can now combine with him to form Dragonoid Colossus. He battled Coredem with his Battle Gear (Explosix Gear). He won the first round but in the second time Coredem was winning thanks to Kazarina giving Kaden a ability card called Advanced Fusion Ability until Strikeflier came and helped Drago out so they both won. He battled Dragonoid Colossus. He lost the first round, but in the second round Drago made a comeback and he wins with the help with Explosix Gear and Jakalier. After the battle Dragonoid Colossus forced him evolve into Blitz Dragonoid by unlocking Drago`s Ultimate Warrior Gene. Helix Dragonoid Attribute:Pyrus Power:800g Events: Drago evolved from Cross Dragonoid by absorbing the Pyrus,Haos,Aquos,Subterra,Ventus,and Darkus Attribute Energies from B.T.I saveing all the Bakugan on new Vestroia from "Extermanation" and becoming a Double Ultimate Bakugan in the Prossece. Helix Dragonoid battles Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. He wins, and Helios MK2 admits that Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan and falls down. Drago then helps Helios stand up, and Helios renounces his evil ways as Spectra reverts into Keith. Drago gets his own Battle Gear, JetKor, thanks to Keith and Helios's help. He wasn't able to control the Battle Gear at first because his body rejected it. Later after facing Keith again Drago manage to conquer it. Drago teamed up with some of the Brawlers Bakugan in battle against Farbros and the Alternative Weapon again, and with the combined effeorts of himself, Master Ingram, Ancient Nemus, and Midnight Percival, they finally destroy the Alternative. he battled Dharak in Bakugan Interspace but their power was to great so Azmuth had to shutdown Bakugan Interspace. he fought Rubanoid and Phosphos. He managed to survive every attack they even threw at him and wins he battled Lumagrowl and found out that he was the real Lumagrowl. He later defeats her in battle. he battled Rubanoid and Contestir and lost due to the lose(For that Battle) of Dharak,and JetKor and a two on one. he battled Avior and Venoclaw with Strikeflier's help and won. he and Coredem battled Volt Elezoid and Ventus Longfly. Then a Ventus Ziperator and Darkus Ramdol. he battled Rudanoid and won after Sid threw Neo who gave Drago the Element evolving him into Lumino Dragonoid Cross Dragonoid Attribute:Pyrus Power:650g Events: He evolved from Neo Dragonoid to Cross Dragonoid due to Apollonir giving Drago his Pyrus Atribute Energy.Makeing him a one and 1/6 Ultimate Bakugan He battles Helios MK2 alongside Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda and won round 1 and 2. Even though Helios MK2 knocked away Elfin and Wilda Drago managed to beat Maxus Helios MK2 without being in Maxus form due him using a very strong Perfect Core Ability Card called Burning Infinity. He battles Helios MK2 again by himself and wins thanks to a Perfect Core Ability Card. He battled Dryoid in the first round alongside Magma Wilda and Helios MK2(now in the pocesscion of Wes) and they win. In the second round they didn't battle Dryoid instead he battled Farbros with Helios MK2 and lose due to the trap field and Professor Clay. The Pyrus attribute energy was taken and now they can now activate The BT System He called all the Bakugan to run and get into the teleporter to teleport to Earth. Cross Drago and Helios MK2 go to New Vestoria alone and try to destroy The BT System while the others stay in Earth and take care of the Bakugan. After being encouraged by Wavern he absorbs The Six Attribute Energies in the BT System and he then evolves into Helix Dragonoid. Neo Dragonoid Attribute:Pyrus Power:600g Events: Perfect Dragonoid became Neo Dragonoid due to The Six Legendary Soldiers Of Vestroia separating him from the Perfect Core. (even after The Six Ancient Warriors separated him from the Perfect Core he was still linked to it and can still can use the Perfect Core Powers.) He then travels to Earth and reunited with Zac, Kevin,and Gwen in a park once again. He then told about what happened in New Vestroia and he then tricked Gwen,and Kevin to turn around so he and Zac can escape to New Vestroia without any of them. However Kevin heard them and he jumped into the vortex after them. He later battles Haos Verias and Ventus Fly Beetle in the first round and he defeated them with ease. In the second round he battled Haos Freezer and Ventus Atmos and he defeats them with ease also. he battled Percival and it was a tie. he battled Mega Nemus and the battle wasn't decided due Mira telling them to stop during half way of the battle. he battled Primo Vulcan and lost. he battled Helios and Vulcan alongside Ingram and Hylash and won thanks to a Perfect Core Ability that Drago gained during the battle. Zac threw Drago and he hit the Alpha City switch and blows the controller allowing Bakugan in the area to regain their true form he battled Helios and Metalfencer alongside Scorpion. He lost even though he used a Perfect Core Ability and was taken by Spectra due to a Forbidden Ability Card that Spectra used on Helios. After the battle Spectra properly used the Forbidden Card on Drago but it is unknown. while under Spectra`s Control he becomes Hex Dragonoid and he battles Apollonir and uses Forbidden Abilities just like Helios. Later he is defeated by Apollonir and is turn back into Neo Dragonoid. Also he goes back to Zac.He and Zac retruned to New Vestroia findind that with Drago gone for long that New Vestroia enviorment had became weakned he battles Hades and Elico alongside Nemus and wins due to a new Perfect Core Ability that he used called "Dragon Contender". When he uses that ability it destroyed the Beta City controller allowing Bakugan in the Area to return to their True Form. he battled some Mechanical Bakugan Traps alongside Percival and wins.all 6 of the Machanical Bakugan traps go over to Zac. Also the battle was strong enough to destroy the Gamma City controller allowing all the Bakugan on the Planet to return to their True Forms. he saved Zac from dropping when they reverted to ball form due to Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller. Later Drago faced Cyborg Helios in the first and second round. He lost in the first round and in the second round he won. In the 3rd round he battled Maxus Helios and lost. In the last round Zac and himself had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan as well. He then combined with them to form Maxus Dragonoid and the battle couldn't be decided yet. the battle against Maxus Helios continued on and still no winner was determined neither Drago nor Helios won and no result was determined. Even though the battle was terminated, Helios still wanted to fight and that was yet another draw. He also goes to Earth with Dan and the others and he learned that he could open a dimensional gate by himself. He also learned that he was almost as powerful as the Perfect Core itself. That meant he could leave New Vestroia without it Weakning. he evolved into Cross Dragonoid due to Apollonir giving his Pyrus attribute energy to him.